Janyse Jaud
Janyse Aldis Jaud (born November 26, 1969 in Kelowna, Canada) is a Canadian actress, dancer, singer/songwriter and voice actress of Icelandic-French descent. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Man (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2006) - Melissa *Cybersix (1999) - Additional Voices *Exosquad (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Dragon Tales (1999) - Additional Voices *Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2008) - Lee Kanker, Sarah *Hurricanes (1993) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *ReBoot (1997) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Shadow Raiders (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (2001) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter (1995) - Additional Voices *Trollz (2005) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Mix Master: King of Cards (2006) - Ayaya, Bru, Gemocon, Penguinsae, Worm Hench 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Palace Maid *Bratz: Fashion Pixiez (2007) - Cymbeline *Hulk Vs (2009) - Hela, Lady Deathstrike/Yuriko Oyama *Monster Mash (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday (2003) - Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) - Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place (2007) - Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds (2004) - Pinkie Pie, Scooter Sprite *My Little Pony: Friends are Never Far Away! (2005) - Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Pinkie Pie, Breezie, Ladybug *My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) - Pinkie Pie *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Pinkie Pie 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (2000) - Siu Lan 'Shorts' *My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Special Day (2008) - Pinkie Pie 'TV Specials' *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) - Lee Kanker, Sarah Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Inuyasha (2003-2006) - Kagura, Kanna *Maison Ikkoku (2003-2006) - Akemi Roppongi *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Ms. Mari *Monster Rancher (1999) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Keith Violet *Ranma ½ (1994-1999) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana (2006-2007) - Margery Daw *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Kocho, Lady of the Night (ep12) *Trouble Chocolate (2003) - Mint 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (1999) - Panni *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Kyala *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Kagura, Kanna *Ranma ½ The Movie 2: Nihao My Concubine (1998) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Green Legend Ran (1998) - Additional Voices *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Felicia *Please Save My Earth (2000) - Additional Voices *Saber Marionette R (1999) - Bloodberry *The Legend of the Dog Warriors: The Hakkenden (2001) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Pinkie Pie Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Lee Kanker *Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (2005) - Lee Kanker, Sarah 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Puff *Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) - Kagura *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Kagura Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (24) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2009. Category:Canadian Voice Actors